BANDEAU SUR LES YEUX (Ojos vendados)
by Stear's Girl
Summary: LEMON, LEMON, UNIVERSO ALTERNO.- Celebrando el cumpleaños de nuestro Gatito consentido, un pequeño one-shot goloso. Las vendas en los ojos pueden ser de tela o emocionales, y cuando caen, no siempre hacen daño. Acompáñenme a probarlo...


**DISCLAIMER:**** Como siempre, los personajes originales (a excepción de Bessie) pertenecen a sus autores y editoriales.**

**Celebrando el cumpleaños del Gatito, les traigo este minific golosón dedicado a Annie y Archie. Lo veo como una continuación del fic "Fénix", pero también se puede leer de forma independiente.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y agradezco especialmente a **_**Clau Agvel**_** por su apoyo, a **_**Friditas**_** por inspirarme a usar mi oxidado francés, y a **_**Marce**_** por dibujar Andrew-men tan sabrosos como uno que me hizo crear este minific.**

* * *

**_Bandeau sur les yeux_**

**_(Ojos vendados)_**

**_,-_**

La boda había sido cuidadosamente planeada hasta el último detalle. Fue el acontecimiento social del año en Chicago, y los novios, además de alcanzar la culminación de su amor, se sintieron muy satisfechos del resultado del evento. Ambos son escrupulosos en su aspecto, y con la imagen que ofrecen de cara a la galería; pero por fortuna, también son buenos chicos y su entendimiento mutuo va más de conocer las últimas tendencias de moda o manejar el más refinado protocolo social.

_-Te ves hermosa, mi amor...-_ le dijo al oído mientras abrían el baile nupcial en el banquete.

Ese gran día la novia lució una hermosa corona de flores blancas, con cintas de seda; en sustitución de las diademas que siempre la habían caracterizado. De hecho, el novio recuerda como si fuera ayer la cinta que su tímida chica portaba en el oscuro pelo aquella tarde que se conocieron. Ella tocaba el piano, errando una nota, y él le ayudó a corregirla. Le encantó el contraste entre el color azulado de la cinta con su cabello azabache, y que a la vez combinara a la perfección con sus ojos color de mar. Sonrió levemente al recordar que había deseado quitarle esa delicada cinta del pelo para guardarla como un recuerdo.

Un día, él estaba soñando con aquella chiquilla de pelo negro y ojos azules, cuando un pequeño tornado de ojos verdes y rubias coletas irrumpió en su vida. Creyó enamorarse de ella, pero con los años, la madurez y las verdades reveladas, se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba deslumbrado. Y ahí seguía esperándole Annie pacientemente. Comenzaron pues un noviazgo de cinco años, que culminó con una sincera pronunciación de votos por parte de ambos.

La noche de bodas fue una experiencia muy grata para ambos, aunque Archie tuvo que contenerse y no amar a Annie como le habría gustado. Candy White, hermana de crianza de su flamante esposa, enfermera casada, y gran amiga de ambos; aconsejó al joven que no fuese demasiado vehemente en demostrar su pasión con Annie, ya que la chica era tímida y asustadiza. No le gustó.

_-Bueno, bueno, Archie, no pongas esa cara... cuando se acostumbre a cómo es esto, verás que todo será más fácil para los dos. Hazlo por ella...  
_

_-Está bien, Candy, será difícil, pero creo que podré soportarlo durante un tiempo._

De eso hace más de diez años, y el dichoso día no ha llegado.

En ese lapso, Archie y Annie han tenido dos hijos: un saludable hijo varón a quien llamaron Dwight, como el padre de Annie, y una niña, Anne-Marie; que son el orgullo de sus padres. La vida familiar transcurre en la tranquilidad y la abundancia, fastuosas fiestas y lujosos viajes alrededor del mundo. Pero la pasión, si es que hubo alguna, se ha agotado; pero ninguno de los dos habla con el otro, pues temen saber alguna horrible verdad que destruya la familia. Viven sumergidos en un mundo cómodo y cordial, pero carente de comunicación en pareja.

El joven Cornwell resultó ser un mago de las finanzas, y junto a Albert, Stear y George, han logrado capear el temporal del crack de 1929 sin sufrir demasiadas pérdidas. Aparentemente todo es miel sobre hojuelas en la familia Cornwell-Britter, pero algo le falta a esta pareja. Y los dos lo notan, sobre todo cuando alternan con las familias de sus amigos.

Albert y Candy han formado una pareja de esas que hacen época. Rebosan amor y entendimiento mutuo por los cuatro costados, y son unos padres amorosos para sus cuatro hijos. Patricia y Stear tienen dos pequeños miopes, que comparten con sus padres el gusto por el estudio y la experimentación. Finalmente, los Leagan crearon familias con suerte dispar: Eliza se divorció a los pocos meses de nacer su hijo; mientras que Neal se instaló definitivamente en Chicago con su Bessie, donde ambos trabajan en el mundo del jazz y crían a sus tres pequeñas en un ambiente cosmopolita y multicultural. Esto les ha valido ser condenados al ostracismo en la alta sociedad de su ciudad, cosa que no les importa.

Ver que las personas de su entorno son tan felices, produce emociones encontradas en el joven castaño. Por una parte se alegra sinceramente, y por otra no puede dejar de envidiar lo que ellos tienen y él no encuentra en el palacete que comparte con su familia.

_«¿En qué te he fallado, Annie? ¿Qué hicimos mal?»_ dice de vez en cuando, en alguna de esas ocasiones en que por cualquier motivo abría la billetera y se topaba con una foto familiar, a la que había prendido un trozo de cinta del pelo de su esposa. Él la quiere y la desea, pero siente que ella le rechaza, que se porta fría con él. Como esposa y madre, no tiene queja de ella, pero como mujer... ya es otro cantar.

Así que, finalmente un día acepta la invitación de unos ex-compañeros de universidad, y empieza a frecuentar un cabaret donde sirven alcohol de contrabando. Y se encapricha con una de las descaradas bailarinas, a la que comienza a cortejar enviándole costosos regalos. Se esmera en ser discreto, pero nada de lo que ocurre en el mundo de la sofisticada noche de Chicago, pasa inadvertido para cierto hombre muy conocido por el elegante empresario.

.-

* * *

,-

Hace mucho calor, ese verano es el más agobiante que recuerden en su corta vida. La moda de la época, rematada con la timidez de la chica, que la obliga a seguir llevando ciertas piezas interiores que muchas otras mujeres ya no usa, no ayudan tampoco. Pero lo que tiene realmente enervada en sudores a Annie Cornwell es la charla que está sosteniendo con su querida hermana, Candy White-Andrew, y sus amigas Patricia Cornwell y Bessie Leagan.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los sofocos, la pelinegra no puede, no quiere marcharse. Además, ella fue quien provocó a Candy por preguntarle sobre aquellos rumores de que Albert y ella echan llamas en el dormitorio.

A cada revelación escandalosa de Candy sobre su vida íntima con el Patriarca Andrew, la señora Cornwell ahogaba un gemido de vergüenza y deseo. ¡Claro que le encantaría que Archie hiciera con ella lo que Albert hace con Candy! Pero ella es demasiado remilgada para pedírselo, y él tiene miedo de ofenderla. Así llevan prácticamente desde la luna de miel. Es un milagro que hayan tenido dos hijos.

_-¡Candy, grosera! Si te oyeran la Señorita Pony o la Hermana María..._

_-¿Qué hay de malo en eso, Annie? Albert es mi marido y es natural que hagamos estas cosas... además nos encanta._

_-¡Pero esas cosas que dices sólo las hacen las mujeres de vida alegre! Perdón, Bessie, yo... no... oh, lo siento... _-e inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada.

Pero la hermosa señora Leagan sonríe amistosamente, y toma la mano a una abochornada Annie.

_-Sé que no lo has dicho con mala intención, aunque ya que sacas el tema, me gustaría que supieras que yo no ejercí tal oficio. Era corista en orquestas de jazz, y ahí conocí a mi marido. Quizás te hayan contado otra historia..._

Annie desea que se la trague la tierra en ese mismo instante. Lo único que había escuchado sobre Bessie fue lo que le contó Eliza, y por ello en esos diez años apenas si la había saludado.

Candy frunce el ceño, pero decide no enojarse con su hermana. Le queda mucho por aprender.

_-Mira, Annie, yo era así como tú antes de casarme con Albert. Aunque no lo creas, el blanco de mi vestido de novia fue real_\- todas ríen con la ocurrencia- _pero después de casarme, es lógico que le demuestre mi afecto a mi marido. No todo es traer hijos al mundo u organizar fiestas. Deja de supervisar tu vida social y atiende a tu marido... u otra lo hará por ti._

Annie empieza a sollozar, preocupando a sus amigas.

_-¿Qué pasa, Annie?_

_-¡Archie me está engañando, Patty!_

El silencio es aplastante, sólo se escuchan los sollozos desesperados de Annie, pero de repente alguien rompe ese angustiante sonido.

_-Él no te engaña, Annie._

_-¡Bessie! ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?_

La guapa mulata espera a que las chicas reconforten a Annie, antes de comenzar a hablar.

_-Como todas sabemos, Neal y yo trabajamos en el Manone's Place. A veces nos llegan rumores de romances clandestinos entre tal o cual persona, pero en cuanto mi marido supo que Archie andaba detrás de una bailarina del Rouge Club, enviamos a alguien a advertirla. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-No pienses mal, Candy. Simplemente, hablamos con el dueño del club, y él le hizo saber a esa chica que el señor Cornwell estaba vetado para ella, si es que quería conservar su empleo. Pero como Archie sigue haciéndole regalos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos contenerla. Yo que tú, Annie, seguiría el consejo de Candy..._

Tras pasar un rato hablando con sus amigas, Annie Cornwell se marcha a su casa decidida a conservar a su marido, sin hacer escándalo alguno. Pero lo que encuentra al llegar, es un recado de su esposo que la ama de llaves le transmite. Archie debe salir a Dayton para atender un negocio rápido, y queda en volver en dos días.

,-

* * *

,-

Cuatro horas más tarde, Archibald Cornwell visita a Neal Leagan en su oficina, pues El Señorito le mandó llamar. Desde la boda de Neal casi no se ven, porque el heredero Cornwell siempre se mostró en desacuerdo con el compromiso, llegando a amenazar a Neal y a Bessie con condenarles al otracismo social. Aunque lo hizo empujado por su familia política, en parte comulgaba con la idea de sus suegros, dado el origen mulato de la flamante señora Leagan y los rumores sobre un sórdido pasado de esa mujer.

Entra en el despacho del famoso Wingy Manone, el alias que Neal usa como músico y director de orquesta. No se siente cómodo ahí, a pesar de que el ambiente es muy correcto y la decoración del lugar lujosa y elegante. No por nada es la oficina del Señorito, quien además percibe jugosos ingresos por su carrera musical.

Tras anunciarse ante la secretaria de su primo, ésta avisa a su jefe, quien manda pasar a Archie de inmediato. El joven Cornwell apura el paso, quiere irse cuanto antes.

_-Y bien, ¿qué mosca te picó, Neal?_

El joven Leagan alza la ceja y sonríe divertido. Está disfrutando del disgusto de Archie, y no le importa que él se entere.

_-Hola, elegantito. Sí, mi mujer y mis hijas están de maravilla, ¿qué tal Annie y tus hijos?_

_-Déjate de juegos, Neal. ¿Para qué me has hecho venir de urgencia? ¡Tuve que mentirle a Annie!_

El músico chasquea la lengua, moviendo la cabeza en una señal de desaprobación.

_-Mal, muy mal, primito... A la parienta no se le oculta nada, porque acaba descubriéndolo todo, y con detalles extras que ni son ciertos._

Archie se pone muy nervioso, y explota gritando a su primo.

_-¿Quieres decirme qué jodidos quieres, Neal? ¡No me gustan las indirectas! ¡Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo de frente! ¡Así me libraré pronto de tu asquerosa presencia!_

Sin perder la calma, el joven Leagan sirve dos vasos de whisky, e invita a Archie a sentarse a la vez que le entrega uno de los vasos. El músico se tumba en un diván que tiene en el despacho, da un sorbo al licor, y por fin habla.

_-Mira, primo, te lo diré claramente: tu mujer cree que la engañas, y ahora esto es sabido por tu cuñada, Candy y mi Bessie._

Archie casi se cae de la fina silla tapizada en cuero.

_-¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada con Tara!_

_-Lo sé, pero debes terminar con ese estúpido cortejo. Además de peligrar tu matrimonio, pareces un quinceañero imbécil yendo detrás de esa chica._

_-Eres un cabrón y un...- _ruge furioso Archie.

_-Es posible, primito, dime algo que yo no sepa. Aunque...-_ hace un gesto afectado de pensar sesudamente_\- yo no soy un hipócrita hijo de puta que va a misa y que, la primera oportunidad, trata de engañar a su mujer con una golfilla que podría ser su hija... ¿quién será el cabrón, entonces?_

Los jóvenes, sin entrar en muchos detalles, quedan en que Archie dejará de ir tras la bailarina; o Neal destapará el desliz ante el Patriarca, con terribles consecuencias para los Cornwell-Britter.

_-Esto es lo que hay, Archibald: tú te vas derechito a tu casa, y te tiras a tu esposa como si no hubiera un mañana. Deja de hacer el ridículo en los clubes, más de uno ya quisiera tener a una mujer como Annie en su cama. O espabilas, o te comen el mandado y yo le hago saber todo al tío William y a tu hermano._

_-¡Serás...!-_ Archie no completa el insulto, no puede. Sabe que su primo tiene razón.

Sin desperdirse, sale del despacho y enfila hacia su casa.

,-

* * *

,-

Archibald regresa a su mansión enfadado, con cargo de conciencia, y miedo a perderlo todo: familia, prestigio, dinero. Lleva todo el camino pensando en qué regalarle a su esposa para contentarla, y en cómo convencerla de que está en un error sobre su infidelidad.

No la halla donde cada noche, bordando en la salita del piano. Se asusta, y cuando tampoco la ve en el comedor, llama a la ama de llaves.

_-Señor, la señora se sintió indispuesta y se retiró temprano._

_«Ay, no... ¿qué he hecho?»_

Subió a la segunda planta, y encontró a Annie en el tocador del dormitorio de matrimonio. Aun podía oler el delicado perfume de las sales de baño, y por unos momentos contempló cómo la doncella la peinaba y le ayudaba a ponerse la crema facial, pero cuando vio que tomaba un tarro de loción para aplicarla en la espalda de su mujer, decidió que era hora de intervenir.

_-Señor Archibald...-_ dijo la doncella, sobresaltada.

_-Puedes retirarte, Claire. Ya me encargo yo de la loción-_ le dice alargando la mano para que la chica entregue el frasco.

Archie sintió cómo dos pares de ojos lo miraban sorprendidos. Los de Claire y los de Annie.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Pues cuánto tiempo hace que no comparte el ritual de aplicar la loción a su mujer? ¿Acaso lo hizo alguna vez? Se sintió tan miserable, que le costó levantar la vista hacia su dulce esposa.

Mientras apenas nota que Annie hace una seña a Claire para que se retire, con dificultad recuerda vagamente que tal vez en la luna de miel lo hizo, pero no supo interpretar el rubor de su mujer. Lo tradujo como rechazo, en vez de deseo.

Su entrepierna notó que Annie se veía tan hermosa con ese camisón, perversamente conservador. ¿Cómo pudo fijarse en una vulgar bailarina teniendo esta mujer en su casa? Una preciosa y tímida esposa, que se estremeció como adolescente cuando él pasó los dedos por su delicado cuello.

_-Archie...-_ sólo fue un gemido apenas audible; pero si la voz no la ayudaba, sus pezones y estremecimientos comunicaban perfectamente lo que sentía.

_-¿Qué deseas, Annie? ¿A mí? ¿A tu marido?_

_-Sí...-_ y Archie notó los atronadores latidos del corazón femenino, al tomar posesión del pecho de su mujer, mientras la besaba con suavidad. Ah, ¡que dulzura de mujer!

Ella abrió la boca, invitándolo silenciosamente a profundizar el beso. Su atrevimiento encendió a Archie, quien apenas encontró fuerzas para romper el beso e ir a lavarse. No quería contaminar a su inmaculada esposa del sórdido ambiente nocturno. En realidad, quería despojarse a sí mismo de toda aquella suciedad cabaretera, aquella que le llevó a cortejar a Tara. Sintió asco de sí mismo.

Cuando se lavó y desnudó, volvió al dormitorio, y le molestó ver que una resignada Annie ya se había tumbado de espaldas en la cama, subiendo apenas lo suficiente su camisón para dejarle cumplir con el débito. ¿Cómo pudo mantenerla tantos años en semejante insatisfacción y monotonía? No le habría extrañado que ella, si no fuese tan correcta y decente, se hubiera buscado un hombre que la valorase como la belleza que es.

Tomándola de la mano, la hizo levantarse del lecho. Ella estaba asustada y desconcertada, pero obedeció. Su marido estaba tan guapo así desnudo, puro músculo en un cuerpo elegante, con una evidente muestra de que la deseaba mucho. Saber que ella le tenía así de excitado avivó su deseo como nunca. Sus lascivos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su esposo, que además tomó la delicada mano de Annie para llevarla a su miembro dispuesto.

_-Creo que a partir de hoy habrá algunos cambios. Quiero que sientas y disfrutes conmigo..._

_-Pero Archie...- _mas no dejó de acariciar delicadamente la turgencia de su marido. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y le encantó.

_-Pero nada...-_ la besó con furia y necesidad, a la vez que paseaba su mano por las curvas del femenino trasero, y le quitó la cinta del pelo. En cuanto tuvo aquel accesorio en su poder, miró hacia el tocador y tuvo una idea perversa, que dibujó una sonrisa ladeada en su masculino rostro.

_-Vamos, cariño, apoya las manitas en el tocador...-_ le dijo al oído, lamiendo su cuello y acariciando suavemente su cuerpo.

_-¿Qué...? No..._

_-Shhh...-_ y en cuanto ella puso las manos sobre el mueble, quedando inclinada ante el espejo, él le vendó los ojos con la cinta del pelo.

Privada de la vista, Annie descubrió un mundo de sensaciones electrizantes nunca experimentadas. Oía la respiración jadeante su esposo explorando su cuerpo, sintió sus grandes manos apoderarse de ella; y se estremeció con las dulces y eróticas palabras en francés que le estaba dedicando.

_-Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait... ma chère... [bésame por favor, querida]_

_-Ohhh...-_ era todo lo que podía contestar la pobre mujer, sintiendo los dedos de su esposo pellizcando con ternura un pezón, y besándola apasionadamente.

_-Je voudrais baisser avec toi... [quiero follar contigo...]_

La frase, y los diabólicos dedos de su esposo traspasando la entrada de su húmeda feminidad, hicieron arquearse a la chica. El placer era avasallador, la sensación de absoluto abandono la hizo deshacerse. Y seguía con los ojos vendados.

Él decidió que no quería estar separado de su esposa ni un minuto más, y después de arrasarla con otro beso ardiente, la apoya contra la mesa del tocador. Retira los dedos del acogedor y húmedo rincón donde llevaban un rato, levanta el camisón de la chica, y Annie hace un amago de protesta. Pero dicha protesta muere antes de salir siquiera de su garganta, siendo reemplazada por un dulce gemido, al sentir la dura masculinidad de su esposo. Archie lame la espalda de su esposa y le murmura más palabras de amor, a la vez que con sus enormes manos amasa las caderas de ella y busca un hueco entre las piernas de la chica.

Annie aprieta las manos, hasta poner los nudillos blancos, cuando su esposo finalmente la invade con su miembro duro y caliente. Comienza una suave penetración, pero ella está tan excitada que contonea las caderas para animarle a ser más duro. Archie pierde todo rastro de moderación, y empuja con frenesí, tirando del pelo de ella, tocándole los pechos y su intimidad.

Los cepillos, perfumes, lociones, que hasta hace unos minutos reposaban cuidadosamente ordenados sobre la repisa, caen al suelo; formando un estruendoso estrépito que alarma a Annie, y la hace tensarse. Pero cuando quiso moverse, su esposo la sujetó con firmeza diciéndole frases provocadoras al oído.

_-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que Claire se entere?-_ jadea a la vez que la provoca con una embestida deliberadamente lenta; que da paso a un vaivén rápido y ardiente.

_-¡Mis cosas! Archie, ¡estamos rompiendo mis perfumes franceses!_

_-Al diablo con ellos... te compraré más... pero... será mejor que... les busques otro sitio... porque... haremos esto más seguido-_ cada pausa está acompañada con un delicioso envite.

Ella no puede responder más que agitando febrilmente la cabeza, y temblando sin control por la excitación. Jamás se había sentido tan llena, tan mujer, tan feliz. No sabe cómo es que su marido ha cambiado en su forma de tomarla, no quiere saberlo, ni le importa. Simplemente se deja llevar por su instinto femenino, que le dice que a partir de hoy las cosas en el dormitorio serán diferentes.

Finalmente, sintiendo la inminencia del clímax, Archie desata el improvisado antifaz de su esposa, se hunde hasta el fondo en ella, luego empuja frenéticamente y le ordena:

_-¡Mírate en el espejo!_

La joven, ya desbordada de pasión, sudorosa, ruborizada y con las pupilas dilatadas; al contemplar la imagen de sí misma siendo cabalgada por su amantísimo esposo, no puede más y se libera con un grito. De inmediato, él se deja ir dentro de ella.

_-Je t'aime, Annie! [Te amo, Annie!]_

Todavía clavado en ella, Archie se sienta en la silla del tocador y sostiene con cuidado a su deshecha esposa. Unos minutos después, cuando los jadeos y espasmos de ambos han disminuido lo suficiente para poder hablar; él la besa con ternura y se interesa por su estado.

_-Lo siento, cariño, yo... no debí ser tan rudo..._

Está sinceramente apenado. Ya esperaba un reproche de su mujer, cuando ella gira el cuello y le besa. Pero su hermosa Annie, mirándole a los ojos, le dice con la voz enronquecida:

_-Encore une fois, mon amour... _  
_[Hazlo otra vez, mi amor...]_

**FIN**

_©Mizuki-Igarashi_

_Stear's Girl_


End file.
